Mark Misses the Mark
by almostmissingyou
Summary: ONESHOT What might have happened in Chasing Zoey if Mark had gone to talk to Quinn instead of heading out with Michael. Logan/Quinn


**So I think I've watched "Chasing Zoey" about five or six times already and I've got to say I'm pretty much obsessed with Quogan. There was one moment in CZ where Mark looked back at Quinn, and a little plot bunny nestled in my head about what might have happened if Mark had gone to talk to her. So I hope you guys enjoy! And to any/all readers of my Hannah Montana stories: I'll update as soon as I can!**

**P.S. This is my first Zoey 101 fic, and I haven't actually watched a whole lot of the show, so if people are really out of character, sorry :-( But Quinn/Logan is just too cute, and I wanted to write something about it.**

**Insert standard disclaimer here.**

**LQLQLQLQLQ**

**Mark Misses the Mark**

Mark Del Figgalo had just been about to walk out with Michael to go see his car when he saw her, and it made his heart stop. Sure he should have been thinking about the girl who had just dumped him, but it was his _other_ ex-girlfriend that had him captivated. She had never looked more beautiful. Or more miserable, for that matter. And she was here with _Dustin_?

His heart leapt at the thought. Was it possible that she was only here with Zoey's little brother because she still wasn't over _him_? _Does she still like me_? Mark wondered. He knew that she hadn't been dating anybody since him. As he caught her eye, she grimaced but he wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad thing. Maybe there was a chance that he could get her back…

Abandoning Michael and any thoughts of Brooke, he slowly approached her.

"Hey Quinn," he said quietly. She and Dustin stopped moving and…was the boy _unconscious_?

"Mark," was all she said as she shifted Dustin's dead weight in her arms.

"Do you mind if I cut in?" he asked tentatively.

Quinn raised an eyebrow. "Sure." Mark let out a relieved sigh. "I don't really know why you want to dance with Dustin, but…he's all yours." She shoved the boy into his arms and started to walk away.

"I meant you. I want to dance with you." He dropped Zoey's brother and stared at the girl in front of him. Had he really been stupid enough to dump her? Really? He was an idiot…

For her part, Quinn regarded him carefully. Mark knew that look. It was the one she gave to volatile experiments that she wasn't quite sure she wanted to continue with, and it unnerved him immensely. After a long moment, she nodded

"One dance," she said simply. He took her hand and led her a few feet away from Dustin, who was still lying on the ground, and put his arms around her waist. Tentatively, she put hers hands on his shoulder and there was a good twelve inches between them. He wanted to pull her closer, but when he tried she resisted. That probably wasn't a good sign, but then Mark was never really good at reading girls so he couldn't quite be sure.

"So," he said after a long and awkward silence, in which she kept looking back over her shoulder at something he couldn't quite see. "Are you seeing anyone?"

Her expression was a combination of shock, panic and outrage. "Why do you care?"

He opened his mouth as if to answer her, but then shut it again. After another few moments, he suddenly blurted out, "I broke up with Brooke."

"Oh. I'm sorry." There was genuine sympathy in her eyes as she said this.

"It's not that big of a deal. I realize now that she wasn't the right girl for me" He emphasized the last few words, hoping she'd get his meaning. He wasn't sure if she did or not, but she did stiffen and pull away from him a little more.

"Um…Well, I'm sure you'll find her one day soon," she said awkwardly, patting him on the shoulder.

"I think I already have," Mark whispered, staring at her. Quinn's mouth dropped open and she gaped at him. Now Mark may not have known a lot about girls, but he knew enough to know that the horror filling her eyes was _not_ a good thing. As if to prove her point, she shook her head violently. His heart sank.

"I'm sorry, it's too late."

"Why?"

"Because." She refused to elaborate on the point and the hurt Mark was feeling was quickly compounded by annoyance.

"That's not an actual answer, Quinn. Why?"

"I like someone else, okay?" She tried pulling away from him, but he wouldn't let her go.

"Who is it?"

"Why would I tell you?"

"Tell me," he insisted.

"No."

"Please? Come on, Quinn."

She shook her head and tried to leave again.

Mark's eyes pleaded with her. "Please, just tell me and I'll leave you alone."

"Fine. It's Logan, okay? I like Logan. Now go away!" For the third time that night, she tried to pull away from him. But Mark, for once in his life, was feeling reckless and spontaneous, not to mention in shock that he would choose Logan over him. Brainless Logan who was always surrounded by bimbos? What did she see in him? He pulled her close to him and impetuously crushed his lips to hers. She struggled against him, trying to push him away he felt someone violently shove past him. Quinn took advantage of Mark's distraction and pulled away just in time to see Logan angrily storming away from the dance.

**LQLQLQLQLQ**

He couldn't believe this was happening. It wasn't possible. Prom, which was supposed to be _the_ best high school experience, was turning out to be a nightmare. Logan was slumped against one of the little surfboard statues lining the entrance to the dance trying to process what was going on. This night was supposed to be amazing, but it right now it was just awful. He was here with Stacey Dillsen and her cotton swabs in an effort to make Quinn happy, and where was Quinn? She was making kissy-face with Del Figgalo. He couldn't believe it. He really just couldn't.

When Logan saw the other boy approach his girlfriend, he wanted to run over there and punch him in the face. But he was pretty sure that wouldn't help keep his relationship with Quinn secret, so he hadn't. Although him stomping out of prom probably hadn't helped that, either. Not that there was anything to keep a secret any more, from the looks of that kiss.

At that thought, his heart clenched and he just wanted to hit something. He should have known better. Why would Quinn want a dumb jerk like him anyway? Seriously, had he really thought that Quinn would choose him over Del Figgalo? They had been together for two years! Mark was nice to her, and he was definitely smarter than Logan. And with Mark, Quinn wouldn't have to sneak around all the time, hiding their relationship from everyone else. In fact, with Mark Quinn wouldn't feel the _need_ to hide their relationship.

"Idiot," Logan whispered to himself as he closed his eyes banged his head against the surfboard. "Idiot, idiot, idiot."

He never should have told her that he was ashamed of her. He should have just ignored what other people might have thought and just taken her to the prom. And now he'd lost her. God, he loved her. Logan's eyes snapped open and he sat up straighter. Where had that come from? Did he actually just think…

But it was true. He did love her. A lot. And because he had never told her, because he was stupid and cowardly and stuck up, he had lost her forever.

**LQLQLQLQLQ**

"Quinn, will you just hold on a second?" Mark called after the girl, who was running as quickly as her high heels allowed.

"No! You've done enough, now just go away!" Quinn yelled at him without even bothering to turn around. She scanned the few people that were hovering around the entrance for a sign of Logan

"Why him? Why Reese?" he demanded. "He's awful to you. He's awful to me!"

"And why would I care about that?" she snapped. "And you don't know him! You don't know _anything_ about him, so you don't have the right to judge!" Oh God, what if he hated her? She was beginning to fear that he'd left, that he was through with her and that they were over.

"I know that he called you spaz," he shot back. "And he's always teasing you and calling you names. Why do you want to be with him?"

Quinn whirled around to face him, furious and frustrated. "BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!" she shouted. "I love Logan Reese, and you ruined EVERYTHING! So just go away and leave me alone!" She crumpled on to a bench and before she could stop herself, she started to cry. No, not cry. Sob. All she had wanted was to spend prom night with her boyfriend, the guy that she loved, but he probably hated her now and everything was just…a mess.

Mark was taken aback. He had never seen this side of Quinn before and he wasn't sure how to deal with it. She had asked him to leave, though, so this time he did.

**LQLQLQLQLQ**

"I LOVE HIM!" The words were ringing in Logan's ears. He couldn't believe it. She loved him! _She_ loved _him_. Quinn Pensky loved Logan Reese. He sat where he was behind the surfboard, dumbstruck. It took him a minute to realize that the arguing had stopped and that sobs had taken the place of angry words.

Qucikly, he scrambled to his feet and ran towards the sound. And there she was, sitting on a bench crying because of Mark, so reminiscent of the first time they had kissed. As if she sensed his presence, she looked up.

"Hi," he said softly. Logan sat down beside her and put his arms around her.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. He kissed me and it didn't mean anything and I just want to be with you," she rambled without taking a breath as she buried her face in his neck.

"Shhh," he whispered, stroking her hair and rocking her gently. "Shh, it's okay. And I'm sorry, too. I overreacted and I should have trusted you. And I love you, too."

Quinn pulled away from him in shock. "What?"

"I love you, too. I heard what you said to Del Figgalo, and hey, I can't blame you. I am pretty irresistible. Ow!" he exclaimed, feigning injury where she had playfully hit him. "But I do love you."

Logan leaned in and pressed his lips to hers for a long, sweet kiss. As they slowly pulled away, they heard gasps and a couple of wolf-whistles and turned to see that the five to ten people who had been standing by the entrance were all staring at the couple.

"I guess we're not so secret anymore," Quinn pointed out sheepishly.

"Nope. I'm sure everyone will be gabberflasted," he said, grinning. He saw Quinn open her mouth to correct him, but apparently she thought better of it because she simply smiled and brushed her lips against his. He couldn't resist adding, "Besides, after that scene with Del Figgalo, I need to make sure I stake my claim," Logan said playfully.

"I'm not a piece of meat, you know."

"I know, but you are mine."

Quinn giggled at the cheesiness of it. "Just as long as you're mine, too."

"Always," Logan responded seriously. "I love you."

"I love you, too." And she leaned in to kiss him again.

**LQLQLQLQLQ**

"It's really good to be back," Chase sighed happily, holding Zoey's hand and walking with her, Vince, Lola and Michael to the dance. Apparently prom equated PDA night, as they had spotted no less than three couples making out on their way. Chase couldn't wait to do that with Zoey…"Although I feel like there's so much I need to catch up –" He broke off as yet another PDA couple sitting on a bench had to come up for air and Chase noticed that the boy was none other than Logan. Typical Logan, always picking up some – QUINN? He stopped dead in his tracks.

The two were so lost in each other that they didn't even notice the group approaching.

"Is that…How long has that been going on?" he demanded, turning to Zoey for an answer. His girlfriend looked just as shocked.

"I don't know!"

Lola, Vince and Michael had been too busy talking to notice the other couple, or the fact that Zoey and Chase had stopped and as a result, the trio bumped into them.

"Wow, way to stop in the middle of the –" Lola broke off as she saw the PDA couple and she had to do a double take. "Oh my gosh! Is that Quinn? And is she…eww! She's kissing...eww!"

"Are you sure that's her?" Vince asked. Maybe it wasn't her? Maybe it was – oh who was he kidding, he recognized her dress and that thing in her hair.

Michael looked over to see what Lola was talking about and he nearly fell over from the shock. "I—they—kiss—they were telling the truth!"

"You knew?" Lola accused, rounding on the boy.

Michael took a step back. "No! Well yeah—er, maybe. A week before my birthday, they asked me if I _knew_ about them. But I thought they were just trying to cover up for my surprise party!" He paused. "Does this mean that they weren't really planning a surprise party?"

Lola ignored his last question and focused in on the important thing. "THAT LONG? And they didn't _tell _us?" She and Michael turned back to watch the couple in horrified fascination.

"It might have something to do with the 'Eww…She's kissing…eww!' reaction," Zoey retorted, imitating her friend. She rolled her eyes. Sure she was still a bit…well, _shocked_ would be putting it lightly. But as long as they were happy, right? And she had Chase here with her now, so everything else could wait until tomorrow.

And it was like Chase was reading her mind when he tugged on her hand and turned to the rest of the group. "Come on guys, we'll interrogate them later. Let's go dance!"

Zoey, Chase and Vince started to walk into the dance when they noticed that Lola and Michael weren't with them. They turned back and there were their friends, still staring.

"Come on!" Zoey exclaimed, running back to grab Michael's arm while Vince grabbed his girlfriend. Together, they all walked into the dance, still shaking their heads over Quinn and Logan.

And as for the couple in question? They were still sitting there, lost to each other and oblivious to the world.

**LQLQLQLQLQ**

**So there it is, in all its glorious corniness/cheesiness. I hope you guys liked it! The story refused to leave my head, making it pretty much impossible to study for finals until I finally broke down and wrote it…**

**Please no flames, but any other comments/reviews are more than welcome :-) Constructive criticism would be AMAZING!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-v**


End file.
